


Promise

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is insecure, Canon Divergent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hint of Daddy Kink, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Arthur, lots of feelings, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur has been off lately, leading you to do something to make him really know that you love him and only him. Pinky Promise.*this is mostly plot! wow! there is smut towards the end but the buildup is really predictable if you want to skip over it.





	Promise

Arthur had been quiet lately. He was never a super talkative person, but this was different. He wasn’t singing with the boys around the fire, he wasn’t having little conversations with John or Sadie, even his seemingly undying sarcasm was nowhere to be found. You missed his toothy grin, his belly laugh, and the soft smiles he would give to you. It just wasn’t like him to get down like this.

 

You found Arthur staring off into the distance like he often did, his journal in hand, maybe whistling a little tune. You approached him and he nodded at you, returning to his book. You stood behind him and took his hat off, setting it down next to him before resting your hands on his shoulders. He let out a content sigh at your touch. No words needed to be exchanged. You massaged him gently, feeling him finally start to ease up. You put your hands through his hair, brushing it back like he usually did. He leaned back against you, tilting his chin up and flashing you a sad smile. 

 

“You wanna go fishin',” you asked him, trying to find a way to make him talk. 

 

“Ah, you know I’m not much of a fisherman. Why don’t you go ask Javier or Hosea?”

 

“Because I don’t wanna go with Javier or Hosea,” you said playfully. “Besides, nothing too bad. Just catch and release. It’ll be nice.”

 

He begrudgingly got up, placing his hat back on his head, “the things I do for you, boy.”

 

The two of you made your quick goodbyes to the rest of the camp and hopped on your trusty steeds. You rode down to the lake, neither of you making much conversation, you mostly just thinking about how you could approach this with as much tact as possible. He trusted you, and you him, but no matter who it was, you always worried about saying the wrong thing with the right intentions. The last thing you wanted was to make him uncomfortable or upset and this was a situation which could risk that. It wasn’t like you cutting things off, you were simply asking if he was doing okay and what you could do to help. You were far too deep in your own head, but it seems he was too. 

 

You got off your horses at the shore, not bothering to hitch them as they wouldn’t wander too far. You and Arthur pushed the boat out into the water, quickly hopping in and getting your polls baited. Only bobber fishing today, just needed to get him relaxed. After a little while of just calmly watching the water, catching a few fish, you decided to break the silence. 

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“What you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean. You’ve gone quiet. What’s going on up there?”

 

He shook his head, “It’s nothing, doll.”

 

“Arthur please,” you set your rod down, getting closer to him, “You can tell me anything, you know that.” 

 

He looked down at his palms, “Can we row back?”

 

“Promise to tell me when we get to shore?”

 

“Promise,” he grumbled.

 

You held you your pinky, “ _ Really _ promise?”

 

Shaking his head, he locked his pinky around yours, “Promise.”

 

He rowed the two of you back to shore, having you hop out and pull the boat up. You found a found a grassy patch and settled down, half facing each other. “Can you please be honest with me? I just want to make sure you’re okay, and if you’re not, figure out how to change that.”

 

He let out a deep breath and took his hat off, placing it next to him, “I just don’t feel right about some things. I mean look at me,” he let out a half-hearted chuckle. “I’m going on 40 years old. You’re young, strong, smart. You’ve got so much future ahead of you. I’m an ugly old man.”

 

You wanted to say something but he continued, “I feel like I’m like I’m holding you back. Sometimes I-,” he took a real shaky breath, his voice cracking, “I feel like you’re with me because I’m convenient. I’m not enough for you, doll. I wish I was.”

 

You could see a single tear drop from his eyes and wash slowly down his cheek. He bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes away from yours. He sniffled and soon you could feel yourself wanting to cry as well. He looked broken. 

 

You placed your hand gently on his cheek, using your thumb to catch his tears. You shook your head, not wanting to believe what you just heard. You dropped your hand from his face, quickly grabbing at both of his. His palms were sweaty and they shook slightly. 

 

“You have no idea just how wrong you are,” you said, your eyes shut tight, trying to keep yourself together. “You are my favorite person on this damn planet. You have taught me so much, not just about hunting or shooting, but being strong, and doing the right thing.” 

 

You opened your eyes, gripping his hands tighter, his eyes finding your own, “I don’t know what I’d do without you and I really don’t like thinking about it. I need you to know, I need you to  _ really know, _ that this, right here, you and me, is the  _ best _ goddamn thing to ever happen to me.

 

Not enough for me,” you shook your head, “You are  **_everything_ ** .”

 

He went to say something but you shushed him, “You are the best-looking thing this country has seen, those eyes of yours could kill a man, and that ass isn’t bad either.” He let out a little chuckle at that one. “Artur Morgan, my sweet, sweet Arthur, I’d marry you if I could,” you said, your tone getting more serious once again, “You’ve got me for the long haul, darling. Ain’t nothing gonna change that.”

 

He put his hands on your face and moved in to give you soft, short kiss. He stuck his pinky out, “Promise?”

 

You locked yours around his, repeating the motion from earlier, “Promise.”

 

He kissed you once again, his lips soft on yours. It was passionate but gentle, what you both needed at that moment. You held onto his face gently, the familiar feeling of his beard being comforting in a way you couldn’t describe. He made you feel safe, he was your rock. 

 

You pulled away, “Next time something’s bugging you, you gotta tell me, darlin’. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

“You’re the love of my life, you know that. Seems I fall more and more in love with you every single day.”

 

“I got an idea.”

 

You got up from your spot on the ground, him following close behind, “Now what are you doing, boy?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

You walked closer to the water, grabbing a few reeds and cattails and handing them to Arthur, letting out a quick “hold onto these” before walking into the woods to find some flowers. You found a few violets and once happy with your supply, you walked back to where you and Arthur were sitting a few minutes ago. 

 

You took the plants from his hands, laying them gently on the ground. You knocked his hat back off and brushed the visible dirt off of his shirt before stuffing some flowers in his breast pocket. You knocked the fluff off of the cattails and set the reeds back down. 

 

You took both of your hands in his, “Follow my lead.” 

 

You began to slowly spin the two of you around, mockingly humming the tune of the wedding march, a goofy grin on your face and a quizzical smile on his. You stopped the spinning and grabbed your hand in his. 

 

“Do you, Arthur Morgan, take me as your wedded husband, to have and hold whether I’m sick or well or stupid or poor, forever and ever?”

 

“Of course I do,” he smiled, that lovely grin of his coming back once again. “Now do you, Y/N, also take me as your husband through all of that and more?”

 

“I do.”

 

He put his hand over his mouth and did a goofy voice, “You may kiss!”

 

You giggled before wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing your lips to his once again. You grabbed the reeds from the ground and took his hand, wrapping the reed around his ring finger and tying a knot, ripping off the long edges. You handed him another one and he did the same to your hand.

 

He looked down at you, a genuine look of happiness in his eyes paired with a slight smile making your heart skip a beat. You could jump for joy with the amount of genuine, unfiltered glee you felt at that very moment. He pulled you into his chest without warning, “Alllll mine.”

 

He let you go after a little while and you landed a playful slap on his ass. The two of you goofed off for a while, the seclusion of the woods allowing you to be far more affectionate than usual and you took absolute advantage of that. Whether it was wrestling or singing, he made things fun. You never laughed harder than when you were with him, nor did you ever feel more comfortable. He was everything you could ever want and now, in your own little way, you could call him yours forever. There was no better man on the planet, you were sure of that. He was perfect. 

 

“When we get back to camp, throw some decent clothes on. I’m taking you out tonight,” he said as the two of you got back on your horses after a few hours alone. “Don’t try to fight it.”

 

You rode back to camp, grabbing lunch and tending to a few chores before getting dressed. You put on some things that you rarely wore. They were clean and looked relatively put together compared to what you usually wore. You found Arthur clad in a white dress shirt with blue suspenders and a grey flat cap. He looked  _ damn  _ good although that was never a real challenge for him. 

 

“Well aren’t you a stud,” he smirked.

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

“Shame these things are just gonna come off,” he whispered. 

 

“Arthur!” you scolded, leaving a light punch on his chest. 

 

You walked to the hitching posts, not without Arthur taking his turn to spank you. “Where we headed?”

 

“Ride up to Valentine and catch a train to Saint Denis.”

“I thought you hated the city?”

 

“I do, but they’ve got better food and better chance for us to blend in.”

 

“We don’t need to go if you don’t wanna.”

 

“I do. Pearson’s a good cook and the saloons in Valentine ain’t bad but I need something better than damn stew.”

 

“Fair enough,” you chuckled. 

 

You caught the train to Saint Denis and it went by pretty quickly although any time with Arthur usually did. Of course, you couldn’t be too obvious considering the other passengers on the train but it was nice to just have his company. Towards the end of the ride you could feel him dozing, he was no stranger to falling asleep sitting up, hell, he could probably sleep on his feet like a horse.

 

You pulled him from his light sleep and headed off the train. Arthur lead you to a fancy steak restaurant, far too rich for your blood, but this was meant to be your wedding day, no matter how informal or spontaneous it was. 

 

Arthur refused to let you look at the menu, just listing off items so you wouldn’t be concerned about the price. You just ordered steak and potatoes but he made sure to up the quality of your order to something a bit more special. The dinner was real nice and the two of you felt a bit out of place with all the old money in the room but just being with him made you feel a bit better. He would gently stroke your legs with his under the table or just rest his foot on yours, anything discreet to just remind you that he was there. The food was real good too, a nice switch. 

 

After your meal was finished, Arthur paid the waiter, leaving bills under his cup so you couldn’t see how much it was. You gave him a bit of grief but he shut you down real quick, reminding you that “this is our special day” and you “deserved to be treated real well for once.”

 

He led you to the outside of a pub, stopping you to give you direction. “Now, when I get in there I’m going to rent the room out. You walk in a minute or so later, bump into me, I’ll hand you the key and head upstairs. You ask the bartender for a whiskey and make something up about playing blackjack upstairs. Meanwhile, I’ll actually be waiting at the blackjack table. You sneak into the room all quiet. Leave the key in the door and I’ll follow soon after. Then we’re golden. You get all that?”

 

“I’m no stranger to elaborate schemes,” you nodded. 

 

“My boy,” he smiled before heading inside. 

 

You could hear his voice above the other noise of the pub. You had grown to know it well so it wasn’t hard to pinpoint, even in the busiest of crowds. You heard him finishing up and that was your cue. You bumped into his shoulder between tables, whispering “2B” and he slipping the key in your pocket. 

 

You ordered a drink from the bartender, “You folks have blackjack?”

 

“Right upstairs, sir,” the bartender said before returning to his other customers. 

 

You went quietly up the stairs and thankfully only the dealer was facing the direction of the rooms. Arthur stood strategically to block any view he may have had of you. You unlocked the door to the room and closed it quickly, leaving the key in the door just like Arthur asked. 

 

“Good game, boys,” you heard Arthur say, his voice slowly approaching the room. 

 

You heard the lock turn and soon you were faced with Arthur, looking quite pleased with himself at just how well the plan worked out. He hung his hat on the rack and let his suspenders dangle off his shoulders, both of you kicked your boots off. 

 

He put his hand on your thigh, “You ready?”

 

“Always,” you said before attaching your lips to his. 

 

You broke apart to centre yourself on the bed before quickly returning to each other. You began to unbutton his shirt, taking your time. His skin felt so nice under your fingers, the hair on his chest had always been something you found attractive. You pulled apart once again, the both of you tossing your shirts aside and stripping down to your undergarments.

 

He left kisses on your neck and you could feel him growing hard against your thigh. You took the opportunity to force your hips into his, making him settle between your legs. He groaned at the pressure, pressing back into you harder.

 

You slipped your hands under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping your hand around his hard cock and giving him a few good pumps, making him let out a deep moan. You pushed the last of his clothes down to his knees, leaving him to kick them off. He began to kiss down your body, leaving small bruises on your chest. He soon approached your tummy, leaving feathery kisses as he made the slow approach to where you needed him most. 

 

He took your boxers all the way off, throwing them somewhere in the room without bothering to look. He kissed along your upper things, leaving little bites and teasing you endlessly. After sucking a hickey onto your waistline, he finally got to your hard cock. He licked a long, wet stripe up the underside before taking the head into his mouth, pressing his tongue into your slit and sucking gently. You wrapped your hand in his hair, “You feel so good.”

 

He began to bob his head up and down, taking in as much of you as he could, gagging ever so slightly. He felt fantastic around you. The wet heat and suction sent you up into the clouds. You felt yourself getting close to the edge when you pulled him off. 

He hopped off the bed, digging into his satchel for a small bottle of lubricant. It was something you hadn’t seen before. “Some type of cooking oil,” he said as he put some on his fingers. “Alden, the one from the post office, recommended it in passing. Seems anything better than what we been using.”

 

You lowered yourself on the bed, spreading your legs and giving him access to where he needed. He rubbed more oil on his fingers and pressed one into your hole. It went smoother than it usually did, the usual slight pain seemingly gone. He continued with the usual routine, stretching you out in preparation for him. 

 

When you finally felt okay, he spread the oil on his hard cock, settling between your legs and leaning over you. “You ready,” he asked looking up at you.

 

“Always.” 

 

He slowly pushed the blunt head of his aching shaft inside of you, inching his way inside until he was fully sheathed. He gave you a few moments to adjust, waiting for your signal to finally start moving. You gave him a nod and he began to thrust slowly. The feeling of him inside you never got old, he made you feel full and satisfied. 

 

“God, it’s like you were made for me,” he moaned, “So damn tight.” 

 

He grew to know your body more, easily finding the spot that drove you crazy. He began to go harder, nailing your prostate with every quick thrust. You could barely hold it together with just how good you felt. 

 

“So good,” he groaned into your neck. 

 

His thrusts began to get harder, faster, but you still ached for more. You had him pull out of you before you flipped over. You were on your hands and knees now, him kneeling behind you. “I need you to go hard.”

 

“Now that’s no issue,” he said, pushing his cock into you once again.

 

The new position was exactly what you needed. He grabbed at your hips bruisingly tight, thrusting you tight and bringing you back to meet each one of them. He wrapped his arm around you, managing to find your leaking cock and pumping you tight. 

 

“Spank me,” you begged, you needed him to be a bit rough with you. 

 

“That what you want, huh,” he said dominantly, “I can do rough, little boy.”

 

The left a hard smack on your ass and you immediately dropped down to your forearms, “Oh god, daddy,” you groaned. 

 

“God I wish I could hear you get loud,” he grumbled, grabbing your hips and slamming himself into you harder.

 

He left more slaps and continued going hard. You could feel yourself grow closer to the edge when he wrapped his hand around your shaft once again. He rubbed at your slip with his thumb or slid down to cup your balls. He made you feel fantastic. 

 

“You ready, pretty boy?”

 

“Please,” you begged, your voice breathy.

 

With a few more good thrusts, he sent you over the edge. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, your face pressed into the sheets as he brought himself to finish as well. You felt his cock swell and twitch and the feeling of his cum shooting hot on your insides left you feeling used but in a good way. You loved that feeling and you still couldn’t pinpoint why. 

 

He slowly slid out of you, grabbing rags and cleaning you and the bed up. You turned over on your back, exhausted from the prior events. He slowly washed down your belly and cleaned up near your genitals. 

 

“You are way too good at that,” you breathed peacefully.

 

“Oh it’s not hard when it comes to being in bed with you,” he said, laying down next to you, opening his arms up to let you lay on his chest. 

 

“You’re too kind,” you laughed. 

 

After a while, you looked to his left hand, seeing the reed still knotted around his ring finger, “I’ll get us real rings.” 

 

“I’m not too worried about that,” he said as he stroked his fingers through your hair. “We’ve got all the time in the world. Also I quite like these ones.”

 

“I know, but I’d still like to get them. These little plants won't last forever.”

 

“Apart from the rings, are you wanting to take my name?”

 

“I hadn’t really thought about that,” you answered honestly. “I don’t think anybody’d notice if I started going by Morgan.”

 

“Hm, Y/N Morgan, I quite like the sound of that.”

 

“I think I’ll take it then” you smiled, leaning up to plant another soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

 

He pulled you on top of him, gently grabbing your face to turn the quick peck into a full kiss. “Too handsome for your own good,” you chuckled, softly tapping his nose. 

 

“I’m really stuck with you forever, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah. Forever,” you laughed, him laughing along with you.

 

“Promise,” he said once again, repeating the innocent gesture.

 

“Promise,” latching your finger around his once again, you pressed another quick kiss to his lips before crawling off of him. 

 

He rolled to his side and you snuggled up behind him, wrapping your arm around his waist and tangling your legs together. He always loved being the small spoon but would never dare admit that. Stubborn as an ox he was, but he was yours, and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
